Life's Little Treasure
by K.I.T.T. RIDER
Summary: A collection of drabbles detailing Kaito's journey through fatherhood, and how he feels about it. *sequel to Know*
1. Forgiven

_**Drabble Title:** Forgiven_

_**A/Ns:** Well, I decided to do a sequel for Know, since a lot of people liked it. Plus, I wanted to continue on with this theme, here. Kaito being a father and trying to deal with the struggles of it, is a really awesome story, in my opinion. I'm not sure how far this will go, actually; maybe until Leiko is fifteen? Or until a certain blondie comes into the story (people who have read my other future fic stories on this subject will know who I'm talking about.). Idk. Maybe you peeps should tell me how long to go with it._

_Anyway, enjoy, before I start talking too much. Hee~_

_Also, this is all in Kaito's POV._

* * *

I was beyond exhausted and strung out, but the little baby sleeping contentedly in my arms made me forget all of that. It didn't matter that I was about ready to drop dead for twelve or so hours, or that my ears stung and my vision was blurry; Leiko was all that mattered. She was just... so beautiful, and she was just so tiny, I couldn't let her go. I had absolutely no idea why I was so attached to her now; I mean, I had _disliked_ (for lack of a better word) her existence ever since I found out about her. But now... all that nonsense about getting rid of her made me angry at myself. Why did I _ever_ consider that? _Che._

Laying in the bed, Droite kept her eyes on me. I could sense it; her gaze warmed my skin as she continued to stare. I met her gaze, holding Leiko close to me while I did so. Droite was smiling, tired but focused.

"Y'know, Kaito..." she said quietly, "I do have to try and feed her."

"But she's asleep," I answered back. And considering how Leiko was snuggled against my chest, she would be out for a while longer.

"I know," the black-haired woman replied. "I'm just letting you know. You're practically super gluing the baby to you."

I raised an eyebrow at her, but realized her point. Eventually I would have to let Droite have the baby; after all, the kid needed to eat. Sighing, I sat down on the edge of the bed and handed the sleeping infant to her mother. Droite smiled, holding Leiko in one arm while she placed her hand over my own.

"Kaito, I've got something to ask you," she said, turning slightly to face me. I frowned at her, tensing.

"What?" I asked, nervous.

"Do you want to raise this child together?" she questioned, hazel eyes burning. "As a family?"

And without a doubt, I answered strongly. "Yes," I said. "Leiko is not growing up without a part of her family." I frowned once more, knowing that I also had to repair the bond between us. "And... I'm sorry. For treating you the way I did."

Droite placed her hand on my cheek, gentle. "It's alright, Kaito. I understand why you felt the way you did."

"But that didn't give me any right to treat you and Leiko horribly."

"That was a mistake you made. And it hurt. But I forgive you for it. All I want is for us to be a family. Together."

I leaned my head into her palm, closing my eyes and just listening to each of us breathe. "I'll be there," I whispered, a quiet breath escaping my lips.

* * *

**A/Ns:** _Drabble one, for ya. Lemme know how it is. And, **if you have a request, let me know.**_


	2. Tireless Nights

_**Drabble Title:** Tireless Nights_

_**A/Ns: **Nyuuuuu~! Have some happy times after I saddened you all. :P_

* * *

I don't even think _tired_ would begin to describe what I was feeling like right now. Not even Haruto was this bad as a baby; and I had had to raise him all on my own from age ten. I mentally thanked my father, once again, for preparing an apartment within the Tower for me, Droite, and Leiko to live in until we got onto our feet (that was sure to take a few months, at best; Leiko was main priority right now). _But still,_ I couldn't remember when and if I had ever been this exhausted taking care of a baby.

I was letting Droite get her sleep right now (plus, for some reason, Leiko had an allergy to breastmilk; I had no idea why, but maybe it was because I had been the same way at her young age), so I was currently holding the tiny bundle of sobbing cuteness in one arm while sifting through a cabinet (why in the hell did my father not organize these cabinets _before_ Leiko arrived?) to see if I could fin her formula. It had been only two days since she was born, and I was starting to think she had gone through it already.

Well, geez, kid, care to calm down on your appetite?

Just when I thought my search had been in vain, I knocked over some of the bottles and there was her formula, in all its white and orange container glory. I yanked it out, feeling if it was getting empty or not, and just my luck, the thing was really light. Too light, in my opinion. But I still grabbed a small glass bottle from the cabinet beside the one I had been looking in (after placing the formula on the counter, of course), and Leiko sniffled in response to my movement.

I was shirtless right now, and she only had her diaper on, so she was clinging to my chest, feeling my warmth. I snuggled her close, holding her just to feel her. Again, I questioned why I wanted her existence gone. She was just too damn cute. Plus, she was my flesh and blood.

"Okay, okay, I'm going to feed you in a sec, one moment..." I started as she began to cry. I went over to the sink after dumping the last of the formula into the bottle, and poured warm water into it. Then I shook it until the mixture was complete.

"Okay, kiddo, it's done," I said to calm her down a little (in the two short days that I'd been a new father, I realized she loved how my voice sounded). I went into the living room and sat down on the couch, curling up with Leiko in the crook of my arm. I gave her the bottle and she suckled hungrily, eyes looking up at me.

It was amazing, how I could see both me and Droite in her tiny form. She had Droite's hair (except for the one green bang that looked oddly similar to the bangs the Kamishiro girl had, and another one that was also green and hung towards her left eye) and pale complexion (although I was sure that was from both of us). She had her differences from her mother, though, an example being her eyes (an identical match to mine- wait, have I said that before?) and her face.

Leiko began to dose of slightly, continuing to drink. I yawned, cracking my jaw and looking over to the clock, which read five minutes after one AM. Well, that explained why I felt like a zombie and why nobody in the Tower (sans the robots) was awake and knocking on the door.

Had I really lost track of time? Sheesh.

Leiko turned her head away, falling asleep in my arms. It was a good thing that I had dragged her bassinet out here; I was planning on sleeping on the couch anyway, so I could attend to her every need. I placed the bottle down on the small table at the side of the couch and went to place Leiko into her black bassinet. I was careful not to wake her as I lowered her into it, which was a difficult feat within itself because of how tired I was.

After being completely sure that she was out, I put the bottle into the fridge, went to my _new_ bedroom and grabbed another blanket, and settled onto the couch. Right beside Leiko's bassinet.

Staring up at the ceiling, I was brought to another question: What were Droite and I going to do with this new child of ours? We weren't even in a _relationship_, despite the fact that we'd already slept together (a mistake I wish had never happened, but I was happy with the consequences, even if it screwed with my future). There was one thing, though, that I was never going to do.

I was never leaving _my child_ without a father.

Sleep claimed me for the fourth time that night, and I was grateful for the rest.


	3. Baby's First Visitors

_**Life's Little Treasure**_

_**Baby's First Visitors**_

_**A/Ns: I decided to update this since I have the time to now, lol.**_

* * *

One month. Yay! No, I'm kidding. But still, it's been a month since little Leiko came into this world, and I'm just happy that my little family has made it this far. At first, the first week or so, I thought I was going to go mad with being so tired all the time while trying to balance meeting with Yuuma and Ryouga for weekly "meetings," which the former had suggested we do so we could keep tabs on each other. Honestly, being a new dad _and_ having to deal with those two blundering idiots is stressful, especially when they insist on arguing every single time we meet up.

"No, Yuuma, I'm not going outside the Tower today," I said into the D-Gazer; I was currently having a three-way call with Yuuma and Ryouga, the latter appearing extremely annoyed (my only guess was that Durbe had somehow ticked him off; or Vector, one of the two). "I'm stuck in here today."

"And why's that?" the youngest of the three of us asked. I mentally face-palmed; Yuuma didn't know that Droite had been pregnant, much less that we were now new parents.

"If you really want to know," I began, sighing, "come to the Tower in an hour or so. I'll explain once you two morons get your asses over here." Now that I think about it, wasn't Gauche coming too? I'll have to ask Droite once I get out of bed (I've been trying to get _some_ sleep; Yuuma was starting to notice that I'm more exhausted that usual).

Ryouga frowned. "Is it something to do with Droite? I know you two have been together for almost a year."

Oh. I had forgotten about that. "In a way," I replied. "Just come over whenever you guys can." With that, I hung up and dropped the D-Gazer on the table. Yawning, I figured it would be a good time to get up; it was almost three in the afternoon, and Droite probably wanted to shower by now. Ruffling my hair, I clumsily got out of bed and traveled to the living room.

"It took you long enough," the black-haired woman said as she held our month-old daughter in one arm while reading a book with the other. She was sitting on one of the shorter of the two couches we had. "I didn't think you'd get up by now."

"Eh, I tried," I replied, face-planting the longer couch as I fell onto it. "I'm really, really tired, that's all."

"I know what you mean," Droite said, setting her book on the side table. Sometimes I wondered how she could do ten things at once. She stood up and came over to me, kneeling down beside my head on the floor, all while still holding Leiko (who was blissfully awake and staring contentedly at the both of us). "You want to watch Leiko while I go get ready for our guests?"

It wasn't surprising that she knew already that Ryouga and Yuuma (and possibly the rest of their group of friends) were heading over; she had a keen sense of hearing, and could probably hear me talk from a mile away. I flipped over onto my back and took the baby in my arms, holding her against my chest. "Yeah, I'll stay out here and keep watch," I replied after a moment. Droite smiled at me and kissed my cheek before going off down the hallway.

Leiko stared at me in confusion. I looked at her. "What?" I asked; I swear that kid has a strong personality already. Dressed in a pink onesie (which said Daddy's Girl on it, aha), she was purely adorable and I couldn't help but hug her gently. She squeaked, her version of a laugh, and squirmed a little.

A half hour later, her mother came out from her room, having put on black jeans and a light blue T-shirt; her styles have gotten simpler since she became a mother. I had Leiko on the floor in her small infant gym, which had a variety of stuffed animals hanging from its four curved 'arms'. Leiko was staring at the toys and contemplating whether or not she should swipe at them. I was enjoying watching her look intently at the toys, trying to focus on their bright colors.

"You should get dressed and get that hair of yours brushed," Droite said, sitting beside me and the baby on the floor. I glanced at her and rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," I replied. "Leiko's too cute, though; I don't want to stop watching her be… well, herself."

Droite shook her head, smiling. "Go get refreshed, idiot; I got this."

"Okay, okay," I said, standing and walking back to my bedroom.

…

…

"Kaaaaaaito!" Yuuma yelled upon entering the small apartment, Ryouga, Rio, and Kotori behind him (all of which face-palmed). "We're here!"

Droite and I stared at each other, standing in the bedroom which we had prepared for Leiko in the past month. The baby was in my arms, blinking in distaste at the loud introduction (I couldn't agree with her more on that subject). Droite nodded, smiling a little, and together we went into the living room.

All eyes went to Leiko.

"Well, that explains a lot," was Ryouga's response. Rio lifted an eyebrow.

Yuuma was too shocked to say anything, but Kotori answered for him. "Aw, she's so adorable," the green-haired girl said, coming forward to look at the baby. "What's her name?"

"Leiko," I answered. "You want to hold her?"

"Sure!" Kotori smiled wide when I gently let her take Leiko, who sniffled and stared up at the stranger in confusion. "She's so cute! Yuuma, c'mere."

While the teenagers all filed around the baby, I sweatdropped, glancing at Droite for a moment. She just shrugged. Well, that's helpful, don't you think? Sheesh!

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Yuuma asked after a few moments.

I gave him a quick glance. "Because," I began, "We simply weren't ready to introduce her to you guys yet. She's only a month old."

"Ha, so you're a new dad, eh?" Ryouga mockingly said, nudging me with his elbow. "That does explain why you're so pissed all the time."

"Shut up," I grumbled, watching as Droite, Kotori, and Rio all retracted to the couches, Rio now holding Leiko, who was curiously playing with the longer bangs of the female Kamishiro's hair. "Just be prepared if Rio and Durbe end up the same way."

"What- No! Rio's not-" Ryouga huffed and looked away. Ha, serves him right.

"Who's up for soda?" I asked, and that's when everyone (sans the baby, mind you) raised their hand.

Well, welcome all your 'aunts' and 'uncles', Leiko.

* * *

**_A/Ns: Gauche might appear next chapter. IDK yet. Anyway, Review!_**


End file.
